


too much to ask for

by alephnull



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: First War with Voldemort, M/M, Protectiveness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 12:25:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11944146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alephnull/pseuds/alephnull
Summary: Sirius frowned for a moment, before his expression changed; Remus found himself watching the muscles on Sirius’ face contort, watching the edges of his lips droop into a frown and his eyebrows furrowing to make a little ridge above his nose. It might have been cute if he hadn’t looked so frightening.





	too much to ask for

“ _Avada Kedavra_!”

Blinding emerald light flashed mere inches away from Sirius as he tactfully whirled to the side.

 _Ever so graceful, aren’t you?_ Remus was tempted to say, though it might not have been entirely appropriate in such a tense situation. The Death Eater had moved on to fight other Order members, but Remus’ heart had not stopped pounding.

“ _OI! THAT’S MY BOYFRIEND!_ ” Remus yelled, adrenaline pumping through his veins.

The Death Eater seemed to not be able to hear as he continued to shoot curses at Dorcas Meadowes.

Seething, Remus sprinted after the bastard who had _tried to_ kill _Sirius_. Nobody could get away with that.

“ _Expulso_!” cried Remus, the curse just brushing the top of the Death Eater’s hair.

The Death Eater had noticed Remus now.

Olive eyes squinted as Remus tried to make out who he was duelling, though nothing could be made out through the mask the Death Eater wore. His voice sounded male and he was tall and lanky, though that was all that could be made out.

“ _Crucio_!” was shot back at Remus.

This time, the curse hit, though the Death Eater seemed to get bored of watching Remus writhe in agony and released the spell.

Before he could get up, another spell was shot at Remus and this time it hit his upper right arm—his wand arm, too. A deep gash began to form where the spell had hit.

He scrambled up, though he still felt dizzy from the Cruciatus Curse and his arm was aching and weak. Quickly, Remus grabbed his wand with his left hand instead.

They were locked in combat, murky green eyes glaring at dark, masked ones. Vaguely, Remus recalled hearing Sirius’ voice, though nobody interrupted their duel; everyone present was too busy battling someone else, though even if they wanted to interrupt, it would have been too dangerous with the rapidity of the curses flying both ways.

“ _Locomotor Wibbly_!” Remus screeched, a thin layer of sweat covering his entire body. He was beginning to feel weak, likely from the blood loss through his arm wound.

“ _Crucio_!” snarled the Death Eater from the ground; Remus’ curse had hit, thankfully, although he still seemed adamant on shooting Unforgivables at the other wizard.

The curse did not hit Remus this time, so he went on to shout, “ _Confringo_!”

It hit a wall nearby which showered bricks upon all the duellers.

The Death Eater seemed to have gotten fed up with the fight, for he simply growled out, “ _Avada Kedavra_!”

Bright green light was shooting swiftly towards Remus’ chest and he seemed to be frozen in time; his legs would not work and he was already exhausted from how much blood he had lost. There hadn’t been time to cast a healing charm on the cut and he felt too drained to move an inch. This was how he was going to die.

“ _Get the fuck off my boyfriend, you purist twat!_ ” came a screech in a typical Sirius manner.

Shoving Remus violently out of the way, the two men closely avoided most certain death, though Remus was still ghostly pale.

“ _Vulnera Sanentur_ ,” Sirius muttered, cradling Remus’ body in his arms.

“Urrrghnf,” was all Remus could say in reply.

“ _Tergeo_ ,” Sirius added.

Then, once he seemed satisfied with Remus’ condition, Sirius stood up to find the Death Eater who had targeted them both.

Remus looked up weakly at his boyfriend who seemed to be duelling the Death Eater with a frightening ferocity. He wore an expression of pure ire, one which Remus had never seen his boyfriend wear before. Sirius’ voice was constricted and Remus thought to himself that if Sirius could be any more angry, he’d likely spontaneously combust.

Eventually, something seemed to gather in Sirius’ eyes and, with the fury of a thousand suns, he thundered, “ _Avada Kedavra_.”

Things seemed to go in slow motion for Remus as a pale green light flew from the tip of Sirius’ wand to hit the Death Eater squarely in the chest.

Remus hadn’t thought that Sirius would have it in him to kill, but perhaps he did if it was for Remus.

Everything else passed Remus by as he attempted to duel another Death Eater, but he had nearly fainted after losing so much blood so he had instead tried to hide and snipe Death Eaters.

It seemed that time had merged into one viscous mess, but after a while, it seemed that the Order was victorious.

When the last Death Eater fled the scene, Remus crumped to the ground and Sirius rushed towards him.

“Are you okay?” Sirius panted, crouching beside Remus.

“Yeah… Just peachy… Just need some rest.”

Sirius frowned for a moment, before his expression changed; Remus found himself watching the muscles on Sirius’ face contort, watching the edges of his lips droop into a frown and his eyebrows furrowing to make a little ridge above his nose. It might have been cute if he hadn’t looked so frightening.

“He could have _killed_ you! _Don’t do that again_ ,” Sirius growled, his tone miles away from the gentle look he had given Remus mere moments ago.

Remus frowned too then, the same frown which usually got Sirius to gaze at him with a loving smile. He had never understood Sirius’ infatuation with his frowns, but it was rather endearing that Sirius seemed to enjoy Remus’ facial expressions so much.

“Well, he could’ve killed _you_ , mister,” he decided upon, looking at Sirius with equal intensity though perhaps slightly less anger. Then, expression softening, he thought about what would have happened if the Killing Curse had landed just a few inches differently. It would’ve only taken the minutest change of angle when the Death Eater had aimed his wand and then Remus would no longer have a boyfriend.

“Just… I just don’t want you to die. Is that too much to ask for?” Remus murmured, finding it a little hard to meet Sirius’ furious gaze.

Sirius softened as he heard Remus’ sad tone, nodding slowly.

“Yeah… As long as you don’t die on _me_.”

“I won’t.”

“Good.”

**Author's Note:**

> ha geddit bc remus didn't die on sirius but sirius died on remus ha ha ha im so funny,,
> 
> k i l l m e
> 
> (also i came up with the concept for this fic and wasnt going to post it until i thought of the last few lines so please appreciate them thanks)


End file.
